


渔夫与鱼 Part.1

by Cheefay



Series: 渔夫与鱼 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheefay/pseuds/Cheefay
Summary: 顶上战争之后，路飞在岛上遇到了一个不速之客：海军大将青雉。青雉想从路飞那里知道一个答案。





	渔夫与鱼 Part.1

**Author's Note:**

> 所有角色都不属于我。  
> 看了剧场版Z的温泉那一幕，便萌上了这个北极圈CP，没有粮，便只能自己产了。

鲁斯卡伊那岛

在这个气候一周一变的奇怪岛屿，这一晚有着难得的好天气。繁茂的星河广阔无垠，随便看两眼都会使人迷醉。温柔的夜色下，万千树叶被阵阵微风拂过，仿佛正在轻声低语。茂密的森林中有一棵树形象十分特别，样子像极了一个巨型白萝卜，它的边上坐着一个少年。少年的样子大概十七八岁，他正一边揉着肚子，一边给他眼前的烤肉架添加柴火。

这是一个简陋但功能性十足的篝火烤肉架。为什么说功能性十足呢？大概是架子上的“肉”跟这个烤肉架实在是太不成比例了，肉的大小大概是少年体积的好几倍。而如此巨大的肉坨，居然能一直牢牢地被这个架子转着圈烤，可见制作者一定是个野食高手。

“唔哇，好香啊！！”  
对着架子上马上要被烤熟的野兽，路飞擦了擦嘴边的口水，然后抱胸，自言自语道：“这里的动物凶是凶了点，但是总是打架的话，肉质一定很棒吧。” 说完脸上露出了一个笑容。

两个月多月前，从昏迷中醒过来的他在甚平和雷利的帮助下，顺利敲响了奥克斯的大钟，成功地把集结信号传达给了他的伙伴们。随后，他一直在这个充满了奇异怪兽的岛屿跟雷利学习霸气的使用。而就在昨天，雷利突然收到了一封信，随后告诉他香波地有点急事需要他去处理，大概需要两三天的时间。想了想，雷利觉得就算路飞一个人待在这里一段时间，应该也没什么问题，于是就暂时离开了。

雷利所想的倒也没错。尽管路飞还没能打败这座岛上称王称霸多年的那几头巨型怪物，稍微小一点的怪物撞上路飞就是纯粹的自不量力，除了成为储备粮，似乎也没什么别的出路。这不，眼前这坨肉在几小时前还活蹦乱跳精力满满地追着路飞跑呢，路飞倒是很开心接到了它的挑战，不然他就只能另辟晚餐的着落了。想到这，路飞不禁对那头野兽充满了感激。

露出了开心的笑容，路飞嘴里嘀咕了几句感谢的话语，随即他微微仰起头看向了夜空。

看着夜空中满幕的星星，不知为何，路飞又想起了他哥哥的脸，又想到了那个闭着眼睛，嘴角微微上扬的安详笑容。

想到这，路飞轻声道：“喂艾斯，我之前听别人说逝去的人会化成天上的星星。如果是这样的话，你应该也能看到我吧？” 

他仔细盯着天空，没有继续说话了。也不知道是不是错觉，某一颗星星仿佛有回应一般，先是变暗了一点，然后又慢慢变亮，像是真的听明白了他的话。路飞好像注意到了，又像是什么都没看到，继续盯了一会星空。然后他慢慢说道：“我会变得更强的，毕竟，海贼王我当定了。” 

话音刚完，他便听到他的肚子咕的一响，他又揉了揉肚子，自言自语道：“哎呀，都烤了这么久了，应该能吃了吧？” 

说完，路飞重新将视线投回了前方，结果发现他的烤肉旁边上居然出现了一个推着自行车的人。

这个人身材高大，穿着蓝色西装，一只手臂夹着白色的海军外套，额头上还顶着一个眼罩。一身的西装昭示着这是个正经人，只不过那个眼罩的存在让这个人看起来无端多了些随意，甚至可以说是流露着一股散漫。尽管路飞记人脸的能力十分有限，但这家伙他真的太熟悉了。不管是他的出现，还是伴随着他的名字，总是免不了一番苦战。而且啊，每次这个人的到来，不是准备抢走他的船员，就是阻碍他夺走自己的伙伴。

想了想，路飞不免生气的吼道：“喂，你这个家伙，这次又准备抢走我刚烤好的肉吗？”

看着原本懒洋洋躺着地上的橡胶人“啪”地一下弹起来，满头青筋冲自己吼的样子，这位海军大将摸了摸后脑勺，扯了扯嘴角，回答道：“哎呀呀，别紧张嘛。我并没有接到哪个命令，只是骑车路过这个岛的时候，突然闻到了一股美妙的香味…”看着眼前的橡胶人似乎放松了一点身体，库赞继续道：”碰巧我今天一整天都没来得及吃东西，当时手脚就有点不受控制，不知不觉就登岛寻找香气的来源了，哈哈哈，冒昧出现，实在抱歉了啊。“

”嗯...“ 路飞皱着眉头，瞪着眼睛看了青雉一会，像是在判断他话的可信程度。

看着对方露出了个无害笑容，路飞点了点头，说：”好吧，既然你也饿了，那我就分你一些吧。” 说完，路飞的表情有点不舍，像是为割舍掉的烤肉做出了巨大的心理建设。要是这个反应要是被他的伙伴看到了，估计大家的眼睛又要脱窗了。

“哎呀呀，真是个善解人意的小哥呢，多谢啦。” 库赞说完，把自行车往边上一支，啪一下就坐到烤肉架边上了。看到他这个移动的速度，他一定是饿坏了吧，路飞心想。

眼前的烤肉正呈现出红棕的色泽，被篝火烤着的皮脂发出噼里啪啦的声响，油脂顺着表皮往下流，最终在变成了金色的油滴，滴在了库赞皮鞋前面的土地上。库赞嗅了嗅，扭头看了看树下的路飞，问道：“喂，草帽小子，肉是不是已经熟了？闻着好香啊。” 

听了他的话，路飞稍微有些犹豫地走上前。他绕着肉走了一圈，稍微观察了一下，然后走到青雉边上，对他点了点头，说道：“嗯，已经可以了。” 

只是...看着这个巨大的肉快，路飞挠了挠头，好像手头并没有什么东西能把肉切开。随后他看向边上那个懒洋洋坐着的家伙，对上对方的目光，他问道：“喂，你手里有工具吗？就是能把肉分一分那种。“ 声音听着倒是底气十足。接着他稍稍扭过头，嘟囔道：”这肉对橡胶来说太烫了。” 

看着青年稍微有点不好意思的样子，库赞嘴角上扬了一点。随即右手一张，一根锋利的冰制匕首出现在了他手里。接着他用左手握住匕首的刀刃，手臂一伸，把刀柄递到了路飞面前。

路飞接过了工具，一边嘟囔着”这能力还真是方便“，一边发动自己，弹到刚刚被转到顶端的那块肥肉的边上，刷刷切了两大块下来，随后把刀往肉坨上一插，准备待会再拿它切肉。

等他转身落地的时候，路飞才想起来万一肉块掉地上了怎么办。嘴上说了句糟了，再回过神的时候，就看到青雉手里正握着两个串好的肉，冰做的细棍穿过肉块，看起来竟像极了他最爱吃的那种”只有一根骨头的肉“。

”哇，你这个能力可真是方便啊！“ 说完，路飞双眼开始冒星星，目光在青雉的脸跟串好的肉之间流转。

海军大将竟从他的表情里看到了一丝丝羡慕，尽管这个羡慕有点让人摸不着头脑？？？但他还是由衷接受了对方的夸奖，说了一声“谢谢。” 然后把一个肉串递给了路飞。

“哈哈，谢啦。”说完，路飞接过了它，开心地咬了一大口。

看着对方鼓着腮帮子，大口吃肉的样子，库赞把视线移回了到了自己手头的肉上。

饿肚子什么的，都是借口罢了。天知道他近些日子在这个岛附近徘徊了多少圈。至于情报…在绝对的权利和金钱面前，从来就不是密不透风的。根据前些日子九蛇海贼团的神秘动向，再加上红心海贼团私底下的小动作，早已有有心人士留意到了草帽蒙奇D.路飞可能藏身的地点，当然此信息仅被少数人所知晓。

至于他的来意…他只是想亲自来看看这个少年，过得是否安好罢了。

明面上看他和草帽路飞打交道的次数不多，但私下里其实他很关心这个年轻人。最初他现身在草帽团面前时，除了想看看自己好友萨乌罗用生命保护的那个种子成长的如何外，他更想了解为何妮可罗宾会选择跟随蒙奇D.路飞——那个卡普先生总是挂在嘴边的可爱孙子。

当时他不明白，明明有个身为海军英雄的爷爷，究竟是什么样的孙子会选择成为海贼？难道他不知道很多海贼都是干着杀烧抢掠勾当的、十恶不赦的坏蛋吗？

也正是因为有那些恶棍的存在，世界才更需要海军去维护正义。当然，不同的人内心所秉持的正义并不相同。在他亲身目睹了奥哈拉事件后，他内心也产生过极大的动摇。仅仅是为了某些特殊的犯人，政府居然不顾普通老百姓死活，采取了可错杀一万也不肯放过一个这种态度，一口气摧毁了整个岛和岛上居民。在奥哈拉被毁掉的同时，那个充满燃烧正义的库赞也随之消失了。当时他选择放妮可罗宾活下去，又何尝不是让自己内心的正义感稍稍残喘一下呢。

但是他始终坚信“正义”是需要被维护的，百姓也是。至于要不坚定地维护世界政府所想要的正义，他越来越拿不准了。

于是抱着半好奇，半遗憾的态度，他接近了草帽。但随着二人的接触，库赞意识到了眼前的这个少年似乎不同于普通人所认知的海贼：对同伴，他会拼死保护他们；对克洛克达尔的不义勾当，他选择打败他来拯救一国之民；对被即将处刑的亲人，他不计一切代价，拼了命也要去拯救。

是的，眼前的这个少年已经是赏金四亿的“大海贼”了，但他又真的做了哪些恶呢？暴打天龙人吗？老实说，在看到那个新闻的时候，他竟觉得有些痛快。毕竟没有哪些人比他们更了解玛丽乔亚的某些阴暗面了。

不过眼前的烤肉闻起来味道确实不错啊...库赞终于咬了一口，惊奇的发现肉的味道真的很棒，鲜嫩多汁，还带着一些奇异的香味。他又咬了一大口，同样腮帮子鼓鼓地问道：

“唔，真好吃啊。草帽小哥能透露一下是怎么烤的吗？”

已经默默吃掉N块肉的路飞正在撕咬着第N+1块肉，他鼓着腮帮子，回答道：”唔唔…是山治教我的，他教了我一种简单的腌肉汁…唔唔唔...还让我稍微按摩下腌制的肉块。“

”唔…山治是你的船员吗？感觉是个了不起的人啊，能把你教会…唔唔…感觉你并不是一个原本就会这些的人。“ 嚼着肉，他又看向身边的少年。

“唔。” 路飞吞下嘴里的肉，惊奇地看向那个海军大将，“你怎么知道？！其实我做食物很难吃的，连我自己都咽不下去那种。烤肉应该算是唯一的拿手了吧，哈哈哈。”路飞挠了挠头，随后他露出了个自豪的笑脸，回答道：“那当然，毕竟我的厨师可是要找到All Blue的人呢！”说完，路飞摸了摸肚子，又弹跳着跑去取了一块肉。

梦想是找到All Blue吗？这个梦想倒是有些奇特，应该说，果然草帽团的成员都很特别吗？想着这个，他也解决了手里那块肉。当他抬头准备再吃一块的时候，发现烤架上的肉只剩大概十分之一了！

这个人…他的饭量到底有多大？

库赞惊异地想，然后他又看了看少年仅仅是微微鼓起的肚子。也不知道库赞脑子里出现了什么画面，他竟又露出了一个笑容，便随即感慨道：“不愧是卡普桑的孙子。”

听到对方突然提到了他的爷爷，路飞朝青雉大将抛去了个疑惑的眼神。但他仅仅是皱着眉头咀嚼肉，没有想说些什，也没有想问话的意思。

库赞被路飞看的有些不好意思，也没了继续吃的食欲。随后他从西裤里掏出手帕擦了擦嘴角和手，又重新叠好手帕装进裤兜。然后他手扶着双膝，对路飞微微点了点头，说道：“哎呀呀，真是多谢草帽小哥的款待。”

“什么啊，你这家伙？饿了的话才吃这么点的吗？” 路飞鼓着腮帮子疑惑道。他的注意力已经成功转移到了为何海军大将饭量如此之小上面了。实力强劲的家伙，应该是特别能吃才对。像他的话，一天吃五吨的食物都完全没有问题。

看着对方疑惑的脸，青雉轻笑道：“你还在长身体的阶段，多吃一些才是正常的。我像你这么大的时候，一顿饭也能吃掉一头牛呢。” 说罢，他又想起了自己之前在海上抓海鱼，就地烧烤的样子，似乎心情变好了一些。

“嗝。” 咽下最后一块肉，路飞随便用手擦了擦嘴，然后开心地拍了拍鼓鼓的肚子，感叹道：“好饱呀，没想到这种动物的肉这么好吃，哇哈哈哈，运气真不错。”

看着开心在地上打转的“大号”橡胶人，青雉终于下定决心，问了那个近期一直萦绕在他心中的问题。

“喂，蒙奇D.路飞，” 

路飞抬了太头，看到刚才还面带微笑的家伙表情突然变得严肃，于是他停止了翻滚，疑惑地站了起来。

“对于之前马林福特的行为，你，恨我们吗？” 说罢，他盯住了路飞的双眼。

库赞的表情看似凶狠，其实他内心早就像是在面对刚刚被他化冻的大海，看着惊涛骇浪向他扑面袭来。对于即将听到的答案，他既是期待，又是担心：期待路飞否定，但不恨他们的话简直不符合人之常情；担心他直截了当地肯定，因为那种答复一定会戳向他心口，连带之前旧的伤疤进一步撕裂。

“嗯...说不生气一定是假的，毕竟要被处死的可是我的哥哥。” 路飞喃喃道。说完，路飞首先离开了和这个海军大将的对视，然后他抬头看了看星空，像是在寻找夜空中的某颗星星。随后他又轻声道：“真要说怪什么，只能怪当时的我实在是太过弱小，没有能力救走自己的哥哥吧。” 

说完他又看向青雉，带着重新变得坚定的语气，向他挑战道：“喂，我一定会变得更强的，然后就能好好保护好我的同伴，不会再让他们被带走了。就算有一天谁被带走，我也一定会成功把他们救出来！” 

看着对面少年挑衅式的回复，青雉愣了一下。

这是一个出乎人意料却又合情合理的答案，这个答复一下子让他内心波涛汹涌的海浪瞬间变得风平浪静。有一种隐藏不住的愉悦感一瞬间破土而出，那种开心有点像他躺在长椅上懒洋洋吹着暖风晒太阳的感觉，他嗤了一下，随即轻声笑了出来。

蒙奇D.路飞，果然是个有趣的小鬼。

“好吧，既然这样的话，那你得继续努力修炼，可不能让我失望啊。” 

对面路飞的头歪了歪，神情又有些疑惑，像是不太明白为什么海军要给海贼鼓励。

没有理会路飞的神情，库赞站起来，登上了一旁的自行车，他背对着路飞不经意地说道：“哦对了，他们说有一种海兽的肉十分美味，光香气就能使人醉倒。只可惜它只栖息在无风带，而且数量稀少，对于寻常人十分不易捕捉。”

“哦哦哦哦哦那是什么海兽，好想吃！！” 听到这个描述，路飞又开始了蹦蹦跳跳。

库赞露出了一个难以形容的表情。硬要解读的话，大概就是像是渔夫那条被他渴望已久的鱼儿终于咬住了饵？

“下次我争取带着这个海兽过来，来当做对你今天这顿晚餐的答谢吧。” 说完，青雉头也没回就骑着自行车离开了。

“哈哈哈哈那可就太棒啦，突然有点希望能早些见到你啊。” 

路飞开心地喊了一嗓子，然后他看到前面的自行车好像突然颠簸了一下。

“这个大叔人还是挺好的嘛。” 看着恢复平稳行驶的自行车渐渐消失在了他的视野里，他嘀咕道。随即，路飞内心的干劲好像更足了，他可要加油修炼，早些变的更加强大才好。

嗯…也希望那个大叔能早日带着好吃的肉出现在他面前呀，嘿嘿。


End file.
